DATE
by VariableD
Summary: a little slash.HouseWilson.one shot.The fact that Dr. Wilson is not as popular as House is based on the sad truth:A girl always falls in love with bad guys.It is my first fan fiction in English.Please R


选用E文写是因为有些句子实在不好意思用中文。v

如果有需要过两天再用中文写一遍吧XD

* * *

Disclaimer: The characters Chase, Cameron, Foreman or anybody else belongs to the creator David Shore. And I insist that House belongs to Wilson.(:D) 

Author's note:

It is my first fan fiction in English (used to be in Chinese.)

Thank god I've got Nana as my beta reader and oooooooold friend.

* * *

It is said that Dr. James Wilson is a gentleman, which means he never refuses any invitations from any ladies, no matter how unwell (or will) he is.

"Wow, Jimmy. You iron your shirt AGAIN. Who is she today?…Hun, Elizabeth at the reception desk? …No? Then it must be…"

"May I interpret it as jealousy?" Wilson smiled as he put on his tie.

"Nope. But do not forget the dishes. It's yours today." House made a face and answered. "Midnight snack is good for health." He added as Wilson raised his eyebrow.

"Yeah, and it's especially healthy when I poisoned the pot roast."

——It was a good day, A perfect morning. Nothing could ruin his good mood, not even House.

* * *

The girl was sitting opposite him, looked nervous——nervous but still very, very beautiful. 

"Dr. Wilson…Err, I wonder if I can ask you something, well, private…" She asked shyly.

Gosh, it is a little too fast for first date, Wilson thought before she finished the sentence.

"…something private about Dr. House."

WHAT?

"Sorry, I beg your pardon?" Wilson kept his warm smile.

She blushed: "Oh, it's…I mean, since you are his best friend. Could you tell me his favorite music or…"

* * *

"So that's the purpose she asked you out? She LIKES House?" Foreman put down the magazine.

Chase shrugged: "Well, then, she must have a special taste."

"Come on, you guys are out of date." Cameron laughed when the three men all stared foxy at her:" You know what are girls saying these days?"

"——Dr. Wilson is handsome, but House, he is SEXY."

"Yeah, and he is still single."

"…while you are married."

"…and divorced."

"…AND for several times."

Wilson sighed.

It was impossible for you not to become "Housy" as being his employees for a long time.

"Sorry, forgot the time." The one they were just talking about moved in:" Cameron, where is the test result of our Mr. Colonorrhagia?"

"He refused the proctoscopy, said he would not change his mind even if we send a pretty girl to do so."

"Oh, I forget. Man's ASSHOLE is highly more valuable than women's vagina nowadays."

"A more professional word is 'Anus'." Chase corrected him quickly as Cameron frowned.

"Sorry, that's YOUR British English."

"You used it yourself all the time." The "British man" was trying to beat back.

"That's because I am trying to make YOU to understand. ——Cameron, take Chase with you and persuade the patient."

Chase rose from his armchair warningly: "Why me!"

"Because you are too pretty to be straight, pretty boy."

As Chase stepped out of the room angrily, Wilson made his conclusion.

——The fact that he is not as popular as House is based on the sad truth:

A girl always falls in love with bad guys.

* * *

Things started to get out of control.

For the whole next week Wilson found himself trapped by a bunch of girls, all wanting to know about "Dr. House's secrets" from "his best friend".

Wilson regretted his efforts in talking Cameron out of House, and he even started to miss Stacy——although she dumped House, she was much better than a dozen curious women.

Wilson's patience finally went to the end when another attractive female colleague invited him to dinner.

"He likes Genral Hospital, Mick and Nintendo." He answered as softly as he could before she asked, "I can teach you how to make House's favorite food if you wish, but please do not ask for a date and just keep talking about him."

"Ohhhh, thank you for your trust, I promise I won't tell anybody." She silenced for a while, and replied.

"Why not? Do me a favor and tell anybody if you are asked, I'd appreciate that."

If she does so, at least I won't be bothered so frequently, he thought.

She seemed to choose her words carefully." Anyway, you are so brave ——not everyone can just come out like that."

"Huh?" Wilson was confused.

"Well…before we started talking, I thought I still got a chance to make you have a feeling on me." She continued. "Although you two seemed perfectly match, I still want a try…"

"A try?"

She looked deep into his eyes: "Yeah, since you were married before, I thought you might love women, too. …But obviously, I made a mistake."

"……"

"I won't bother you anymore." She said sincerely." And wish you two be happy. ——By the way, you really don't mind if I tell other people?"

"Tell them about what?"

She smiled and left.

* * *

It took Wilson a whole day before he figured out what's going on——till he overheard the chat near the female restroom.

"I bet $100 that Wilson is the one on top."

"Then I put my chips on House side."

"But how can we figure out who wins?"

"Maybe …ask next time when we see any of them?"

Ah,Murphy's law said that things only went worse.


End file.
